Michaelalfox
Michael Fox, Michaelalfox (MALF), '''or '''Foxman, is one of the recurring guests of the Northernlion Live Super Show. He is a Canadian youtuber most prominently known for his "Spelunky" series. He is good friends with Northernlion, as they went to the same high school. Biography and General Info Michaelalfox was born in Canada, in 1988. MALF started his YouTube channel on the 13th of March, 2010. He currently lives in Toronto, Ontario. In 2019, he quit his real job and became a full time Twitch streamer. NLSS MALF has known Northernlion since high school, so MALF was on all the Saving Progress episodes, and his first NLSS was March 14, 2013. You can find every NLSS that MALF has been on here. Memes Memes specific to MALF (feel free to add more if you think things are missing, include source if possible) I feel down the stairs and ravioli on me - While playing Fibbage, when MALF was asked to tell 1 truth and 1 lie about himself, his truth was that "I feel down the stairs and ravioli on me", he was trying to say that he once fell down the stairs and spilled ravioli on himself, but of course the ridiculousness of this sentence made it stick around. This spawned a new wave of memes on the NLSS Circlejerk, where fans would make up stories where they meet NL, usually portraying him being an extreme asshole, with the last sentence being some wordplay on "I feel down the stairs and ravioli on me" Example Sip your friends - "Sip your friends" is an expression that MALF brought up on the NLSS, meaning when a friend asks you for a drink of your canned drink, they would say "sip your friends" meaning that you drink the bit of liquid on the rim of the can before handing it to them, because it's mixed with your spit. For a long time people thought this was a bit that MALF made up, but was later proved to be true when the expression was found on a book. MALF even made a shirt out of it. Well Well Well...just you and me chat - When MALF is left alone with chat, he'll say some lewd stuff Dragonslayer Doppelganger - The short film that MALF directed and acted in, along with NL. He thought of it on a train, coupled with some alcohol MALF made this underrated masterpiece that the mainstream is missing out on. It was #1 on IMDb's short film category for a bit. OOPS - an iconic moment MALF did while playing the torture that is Hand Simulator. Ya beb '- A phrase that started being used in Team Unity's Minecraft series. '''OBOK '- Acronym for 'O'ne 'B'ullet 'O'ne 'K'ill. Often used to compliment MALF's slow and patient Escape From Tarkov play style. 'Ryan Sharted '- Northernlion allegedly sharted in MALF's place once. Trivia * Loves Poutine, is building an app called "Poutineer" that finds Poutine places near your area. * Beat up NL once * MALF is one of the few of the NLSS crew that has a real job (Josh being another example) * He has a Merch store * Directed and starred in the critically acclaimed short film, Dragonslayer Doppelganger in 2010. Series with NL If you like MALF and you like NL, here are the series where they collaborate outside the NLSS. The series will go from newest to oldest. The number next to the picture may not be how many episodes the series has in total, but how many episodes both MALF and Ryan have been on. '''2018 * (22 Episodes) Super Mega Baseball 2. Ryan and MALF play a co-op season in SMB2 with the NLSS crew as their team, the Streamers. NL View MALF View * (2 Episodes) Super Mega Baseball 2 Tournament of Shame. Ryan and MALF play against each other in Round 3 and the Finals. NL View MALF View * (83 Episodes) Fortnite is a free to play battle royale game. This series features Ryan, MALF, Dan, Justin, and formerly Austin. NL View MALF View * (4 Episodes) Sea of Thieves is a pirate adventure game. This series features Ryan, MALF, DAN, and Austin (Better known as Team Unity), they stopped playing because it was a bad game. NL View MALF View * (8 Episodes) Rainbow 6 Siege: Outbreak Mode. Outbreak mode is a mode where 3 players kill aliens while trying to complete an objective. This series features Ryan, MALF, and Kate. Kate View * (53 Episodes) Factorio Season 3. Factorio is a game about building and creating automated factories. This series features. Ryan, MALF, Justin, Rob, Austin. NL View MALF View * (44 Episodes) Rainbow 6 Siege is a tactical shooter game. This series features Ryan, Austin, Justin, and many guests such as MALF. MALF is present in Episodes 14-18, 23-29, 30-33, 35-38, 42-66. NL View MALF View 2017 * (5 Episodes) GeoGuessr Season 2. Geoguessr is a web-based geographic discovery game. This series features Ryan, Sinvicta, and has guests such as MALF. MALF is present in Episodes 6-10. NL View MALF View * (15 Episodes) PUBG Season 2. This series features Ryan, Austin, Dan, and several guests such as MALF. MALF is present in Episodes 61-75. NL View MALF View * (8 Episodes) Spelunker Party is a pretty bad spelunking game, it's pretty funny because of it's badness however. This series features Ryan, MALD, and Kate. Kate View * (201 Episodes) PUBG Season 1. This series Ryan, MALF, Austin, and Mathas, Dan replaces Mathas in Episode 8. There's also Kate's PUBG series, MALF and Ryan are both in Episodes 26-29, 34-45, 47-48, and 87-88. NL View MALF View Kate View * (3 Episodes) Kate's PAX 2017 Vlogs. This series features Ryan, Kate, MALF, Austin, Rob, and Dan. Kate View * (17 Episodes) Factorio Season 2. This series features Ryan, Rob, Nick, and Austin, MALF replaces Baer in Episode 10. NL View 2016 * (10 Episodes) H1Z1: King of the Kill is a free-to-play battle royale game. This series features Ryan, MALF, Kate, Dan, Rob, Austin, and Kory. MALF and Ryan are both in Episodes 7-16. Kate View * (6 Episodes) Tricky Towers is a physics based tower building game. This series features Ryan, MALF, and Kate. MALF and Ryan are both in Episodes 2-7. Kate View * (9 Episodes) Rocket League Rumble. Rocket League is a vehicular soccer game. The Rocket League Rumble game mode introduced randomized power ups. This series features Ryan, MALF, Nick, Baer, Rob, Sinvicta, and Austin. NL View MALF 2012 * (5 Episodes) Payday: The Heist is a cooperative bank robbing game. This series features Ryan, MALF, and Josh. NL View * (4 Episodes) Isaac 101. Ryan teaches MALF how to play, since he hasn't played Isaac at that point. NL View * (2 Episodes) Diablo III is a dungeon crawler action role-playing game. This series features NL and MALF. NL View 2011 * (22 Episodes) Saving Progress was a podcast discussing gaming news, featuring Ryan, MALF, and Josh. * (5 Episodes) The Room: The Game is a game on Newgrounds that's a tribute to "The Room". NL View * (15 Episodes) Don't Play This. NL and MALF play bad games NL View MALF View MALF's Channel Icon.png|MALF's Channel Icon Screen Shot 2018-05-23 at 8.38.59 PM.png|MALF's square in Overlay 1 Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 5.22.24 PM.png|MALF's square in Overlay 2 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People